mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Luca
Luca (ルカ, Ruka) is the Bentenmaru's navigator and seer. Appearance Anime Luca has purple eyes and black hair, tied up near the bottom in two bangs at the front. She wears purple lipstick and nail polish. She has a square eyepatch over her right eye, held by two strings, and wears a headband on her upper head with a purple flower and two feathers attached to it on the right side. She wears a long, purple dress with a belt around the waist that has two extra straps on the side, a purple neck collar and a necklace with her crystal ball on the end. Manga In the manga, Luca has dark blue-purple hair with a frontal fringe and two long sections coming down either side of her face. She wears a pair of large earphones. She also wears a dark suit like the other Bentenmaru crew members but with a furry collar, and a dark red-purple cloak with a high collar Miniskirt Pirates Manga Volume 1. Personality & Character Luca doesn't interact much with her crewmates (Hyakume comments that often they barely knew she was there at all Sailing 25) as she generally isn't interested in anything besides her work Sailing 24. She rarely changes her tone of voice, except when under considerable stress Sailing 10. She sometimes irritates her crewmates by saying she sees something ("I see it...", 見える..., Mieru...) but when asked says she can't say, or claims she told them something when she told them nothing Sailing 07. Early in the novels, it was established that the orb she uses is just an orb shaped monitor - there's nothing really mysterious with her navigating power, she just prefers to act that way . Background Not much is known about Luca's background except that she joined the Bentenmaru's crew at some point, likely after Ririka left the crew to raise Marika Sailing 13. Plot Recruitment Arc Luca was present at her station on the bridge 120 hours into Marika's training aboard the Bentenmaru when the crew were discussing her progress. After Schnitzer commented that she was now starting to think for herself rather than going with the flow as she had to start with, Luca said that it was still going to take another push or two Sailing 06. Golden Ghost Ship Arc During the Bentenmaru's mock battle with the Symphony Angel's Corback escorts, Luca mentioned that she could see something, but when Marika asked what, said she couldn't say. After the raid, when the crew discovered they had a stowaway, Luca said that she told them, prompting San-Daime to respond that she hadn't told them anything . When Marika was introducing Gruier Serenity to her crew and reached Luca, Luca, still looking at her crystal ball, said she could see it, to which Marika replied that they didn't need her to see anything at the moment. Some days later, as the Bentenmaru neared the area where the unknown ship was entering the Tau Ceti system , Luca noted the winds were harsher than usual and that they were nearly there Sailing 08. When the crew were discussing the data on the Golden Ghost Ship and its likely route, Luca said that navigating such a route would be difficult with the various dark nebulae, overlapping black holes, dwarf star clusters and proto-planets in the path Sailing 09. Sometime into the voyage when Marika asked how the radar looked, Luca replied, irritated, that it was the same as ever. She expressed her frustration over how much they could get even with the radar at maximum, with the thick dust and rough gravity waves out there, and how it was insane to fly a ship there. She then spotted a break in the storm and told Kane to get them there quickly. Later when the crew reported to the bridge when a irregular spatial anomaly was detected, Luca gave a small grin when San-Daime tripped over the stairs leading up to the bridge, before putting on her visor . When the Bentenmaru jumped to where the next spatial anomaly was expected and where the ghost ship was likely to emerge, Luca saw multiple, intense gravity sources. She then corrected herself, saying that there was one massive ring-shaped one. When asked what they were, her reply was the hell if she knew Sailing 11. She remained with the Bentenmaru while a party ventured inside the ghost ship Sailing 12. Luca was present with the rest of the crew when Marika was awarded a medal by Gruier for her help in the search for the Golden Ghost Ship. Later when Marika asked the two princesses over to dinner, after Coorie wondered what food made by Blaster Ririka would taste like, Luca remarked that it was an interesting question . Hakuoh Pirates Arc When a bio-container released a cargo of cat-monkeys throughout the Bentenmaru, Luca remained at her station while the other crewmembers tried to deal with the chaos, not particularly bothered by the situation. After coming down with the virus carried by several of the cat-monkeys and being placed in quarantine with the rest of the crew, Luca passed the time by performing a tarot reading but was slightly troubled by the result Sailing 14. Later when someone mentioned how they only had to put up with quarantine for a short while, Luca said that might not be so, while looking in her crystal ball. This prediction was later confirmed when Misa told everyone that their isolation period was being extended. As the crew were worrying about how Marika and the yacht club would fly the Bentenmaru, Luca alarmed them by suggesting it might break down as soon as they turn on the power. Luca then worked with the rest of the crew to quickly compose an instruction manual to help Marika and the yacht club fly the Bentenmaru. She was about five minutes from completing her section when the yacht club made their first unsuccessful launch attempt. After the Bentenmaru was launched, Luca and the crew relaxed momentarily, but were alarmed when Marika wish to try an FTL jump, which they had not put in the manual. As the Bentenmaru was about to jump to escape some Corbacks that had come to investigate the earlier energy discharge, Luca asked Coorie about the jamming. After the ship jumped successfully, Luca went back to gazing into her crystal ball Sailing 15. While the crew were having dinner and worried about Marika, Luca gazed into a spoon but didn't see anything Sailing 16. When the rest of the crew were reading the article on the yacht club's pirate raid and thinking, Luca saw something in her crystal ball and spoke of a silver falling star, a dark spiral and peril greater than what had been faced before. When asked what it meant, Luca replied she didn't know. Shortly afterwards, while Luca was still looking in her crystal ball, the crew learned that the Bentenmaru had picked up a Silent Whisper - the silver falling star. They then learned from Show about Jenny Dolittle's request and watched as the Hugh and Dolittle escort fleet attacked the Bentenmaru Sailing 17. As the crew were looking up information on Robert Dolittle to help their captain, Luca looked through her crystal ball and referred to him as a hypocrite. She smiled slightly when Coorie managed to find a load of classified audio logs which could be used. She and the rest of the crew watched the events that unfolded on the Glorious Coolph through the hijacked broadcast Sailing 18. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) Around the time the time Marika and the yacht club set out to do cleaning on their ships, Luca was playing a game with Kane. When Kane mentioned he was slightly worried that Marika hadn't made a move since returning, Luca assured him that Marika was relaxing, adding that she hoped she didn't relax too much. Luca was with the rest of the crew when they reached the Bentenmaru after being released from quarantine only to find the systems locked. As Marika was trying to find her ID ring in her pockets, Luca waved her hand over her crystal ball Sailing 19. As the Bentenmaru was preparing to leave the relay station for Calmwind, Luca reported that subspace was stable Sailing 20. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) After the events of the Nebula Cup, Luca took a short break from her duties on the Bentenmaru. During her holiday, she was approached by several armed men, but was saved by Ririka. Afterwards, she changed her holiday plans slightly, but didn't inform the crew . While Luca was away, an android spy posed as her and infiltrated the Bentenmaru's crew. The android provided the Grand Cross with information on the ship's course. While on board, the android noticed that Kane (actually his twin brother Shane) was acting suspiciously and reported it to Misa after arriving at the Pirate's Nest. However this uncharacteristic move tipped Misa off and when they confronted Kane, Misa shot the android in the head, revealing it's identity. Kane then incapacitated the android with a shot to the chest . As the crew were examining the android, suspecting that she may have met her end, a tanned Luca arrived with her souvenirs and nonchalantly said hello to them to their surprise. After explaining her change of plans, though not mentioning about Ririka, Luca gave her souvenir shirts to Marika, saying she'd had her fun already. Luca later approached Kane to thank him, to which he said he'd pass it along. She also mentioned how she was glad she got to see the legendary 'Blaster' in action . Luca was at her usual post during the battle with the Grand Cross. As the Grand Cross moved to attack the Bentenmaru, Luca mentioned to Kane how she guessed his brother did well in the last battle, to which Kane replied he was better than his brother. As the Bentenmaru dodged the Grand Cross's laser barrage, Luca remarked that she couldn't see anything Sailing 26. Abyss of Hyperspace The day before the beginning of the events concerning Professor Mugen's legacy, as Marika was about to head home from the Bentenmaru after a liner raid, Luca remarked that she could see something, worrying San-Daime who had already been unsettled by Kane's remark that his comment concerning the Bentenmaru's recent easy work would come back to haunt him Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 1. Luca was present the next day when Marika arrived to find that a client had cancelled and for the escape from a trio of military ships after Kanata was rescued from the Begin the Beguine Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Shortly after the Bentenmaru performed an FTL jump to escape from the trio of warships, as an anomality arose in the subspace route it was using, Luca said that the route was in shambles and if they continued, they might reach Nirvana. When Marika asked if there was another route they could use, Luca confirmed that there was one nearby and sent the coordinates over as the Bentenmaru prepared to dive. Sometime after the switch and the end of Marika's working day, Luca remarks that because of it, it would take them longer to get back to the Sea of the Morning Star . Luca was present as the crew attempted to find the identity of the enemy targeting them, saying she saw it as she looked in her crystal ball. At one point, she and the other crewmembers watched an advert for Rasil Transport. When the crew were cooperating with the yacht club in finding the culprit behind the mass information theft in New Okuhama City, and identified the security software provider as the group between the virus, Luca and the others soon realized from looking at the group sale that it was a case of a group buying amongst themselves, leading them to identify the enemy as the Yggdrasil Group . While the Bentenmaru was en route to Hrbek Oda, as the crew were discussing their precautions against Yggdrasil's ships, mentioning that the Bentenmaru wasn't built for diving, Luca remarked that the captain might have them dive, alarming the others. As they approached the comet, right when its tail was at its longest, Luca remarked on how it was beautiful from afar but dangerous close up . When the Bentenmaru was under attack from the Yggdrasil ships, Luca reported one other ship heading for the comet. Just as the combined Odette II and Barbaroosa touched down, Luca remarked on the combined power of white and blue. She remained at her station as the Bentenmaru went to protect the Advaseele and watched as the submersible descended to the X-Point . Some time after these events, Luca read a holographic magazine article about the takeover of companies previously part of the Yggdrasil Group by Fairy Jane and Serenity affiliates, featuring Jenny and Gruier, before closing it with a smirk as the Bentenmaru embarked on a new job . Skills & Abilities Luca is a competant navigator, and is able to perform fortune telling using her crystal ball or cards . Sometimes her prophecies are cryptic, such that even she can't deduce their meaning easily . Relationships Bentenmaru Crew Though she does her job as the crew's navigator well, Luca doesn't interact much with her fellow crewmates outside of work, as she is mostly interested in her work. Gallery Luca - Anime Design.gif|Luca's anime design Luca (Movie Manga Character Intro).png|Luca (Movie Manga Character Introduction) Luca - Movie Design.png|Luca's movie design Trivia *Luca shares her English voice actress with Gruier Serenity. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Characters requiring background entries Category:Work in progress